Can't We Be Friends?
by Ashley Elizabeth Walsh
Summary: NEW! Chapter 5: Valentine's day hits Seattle Grace Hospital a little late. Izzie decides to have a little party. Everyone ends up happy. How Grey's should be! Please Review!
1. Look After You

**This is my first fanfic, so if you like it review.**

**Couples: MerDer, Alexzie, O'Callie & I'll get around to another docto****r for Cristina.**

**Friendships: Callie&Izzie, Izzie&George, Izzie&Cristina and the ones now [It's just Iz&Cris aren't like the best of friends and Iz&George are still (?) a couple, but not in this.****FOR **

**MERDER FANS: I plan on doing something with Rose in the next episode. So hold tight. So far Mer&Der aren't talking [in this I will say he told Mer that he kissed Rose and she hasn't talked to him yet. Just wait for the speech from Mer.**

**EPISODE 1: "LOOK AFTER YOU"**

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Turn off!!!" Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie yelled. They were all sleeping in Meredith's bed, with Meredith in the middle.

"Mer, no matter how much you yell at it, it ain't gunna turn off." Izzie said, shielding her ears with a pillow.

"True." Cristina answered.

"Hey, want to have a movie night?" Meredith questioned. "You know, stay up late, watch girl movies, and…"

"If I agree we at least have to watch _Live Free or Die Hard _or _Mission Impossible: 3._ "Cristina said trying to negotiate.

"You know what? Okay." Mer said. "What bout you Iz?"

"Yeah sure," Izzie replied, not quite knowing what she was replying to.

* * *

"Hey George. What's up?" Izzie said while trying to find Bailey. 

"Um...I have to talk to you, Iz." George replied.

"What?"

George pulled Izzie into an on-call room, "Hannah, she's here. Hannah is here, again."

"What? No. She can't be!" Izzie said sinking down to the floor, "That was the worst day of my life, it can't happen again!"

"Iz, its okay. I'll help you." He replied, "You got my help. Just promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Help me and Callie get back together…please." He pleaded.

"Okay, I swear. You help me I help you." Izzie said overjoyed.

* * *

**_BVO:Trouble, it happens. __Hurt, it happens. Sadness, it happens. __Fights, they happen. Everything __happens for a reason, whether it'__s good or not._****_Go to Izzie in the lobby doing charts. You see Callie staring at her_**

"Hey, Dr. Stevens…" Says a lady around her late twenties who had brunette hair, "So, your daughter. Huh? She's a little witch."

Izzie looked up glaring at the stranger. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, you heard me."

Izzie stood up straight and rolled her sleeves up and made sure her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. "Here's the thing. You can knock me down or yell at me as much as you want," Izzie said while walking closer, "but if you say anything about my best friend or my daughter, that's the worst thing you can do. My daughter is the most important thing in my life and when someone says something rude or unkind about her…"

The woman backed up and started to say something but before she could say anything her face met a very hard fist.

"…they get decked." Izzie finished. All the nurses were staring in amazement and Callie was just as shocked, but Callie wasn't shocked about Izzie knocking out the other lady.

* * *

"Stevens!" the Nazi yelled, "What's this I hear about you knocking out a woman?" 

"Uh…it's true?" Stevens mumbled, "She insulted Hannah, Dr. Bailey." Izzie was on the verge of tears when Callie came up.

"Dr…" Callie started.

"Stevens, did you put your weight behind it?" Bailey said grinning.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. A little too much weight, I think." Izzie croaked out.

"Torres, check Stevens' hand out. Izzie come find me when you're done."

"Umm…okay?" Izzie said uneasily while Callie started taking her down the hall.

* * *

"Cristina, did you hear what Izzie did?" Meredith said plopping down on the bench outside of Seattle Grace. 

"Yeah, she knocked out the new OB/GYN chick."

"WHAT?!" Meredith yelled lightly.

"Yeah. She's the new Addison. Except for the whole McDreamy and McSteamy thing." Cris replied.

"That sucks. Izzie was going to go into OB/GYN." Meredith stated. Cristina started laughing uncontrollably.

"Barbie wanted to go into gynie squad? Ha. Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Just then an ambulance came rushing in with a GSW victim and, of course, Cristina jumped right up to get in on the surgery.

* * *

_**BVO:**__Some people believe that good things happen to good people and that bad things happen to bad people. __**Cut to Callie and Izzie in the exam room**_

Callie was touching Izzie's hand seeing where it was broken at.

"OW!" Izzie yelped.

"Sorry…" Callie muttered.

"Whatever."

Callie pretended not to hear Izzie. "So, you…um…have a daughter?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah…She's twelve and has leukemia. Oh, and no need to feel sorry for me. After all, look at all the pain I have caused you." Izzie replied dryly.

Callie was taken back because of what Izzie said. "You're right, I don't have to feel sorry for you, but I do. You shouldn't have had to do that when you were so young."

"Do what? Oh, you mean…putting her up for adoption? It's okay. I couldn't be their for her anyway. I had to pay the bills because my mom spent her money on stupid things…I just wish I could do everything all over." Izzie said while burying her face in her free hand. Callie's face saddened from hearing this. "Everything to at least Denny. Then I'd be married, and you and George probably would still be together…I've been a real bi—"

"Hey…Don't beat yourself up. We all did this. You, me, George…we did this, not just you. We had ridiculous fights about…" Callie said through tears.

"Me," Izzie finished for her, "and you being an heiress. Look, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. George and I were plotting a way to get you two back together anyway."

"Yeah. Stevens I know you're sorry. I can tell by the way you look at me. You have so much pain in your eyes… Plotting, huh? What makes you so sure you'd be successful?" Callie said inquisitively.

"We weren't sure it would work. Hey, you need to stop talking and fix my hand!" Izzie said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Okay." Callie said wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. "You know, I think you and I could become good friends. Maybe."

Izzie laughed and then realized Callie was dead serious. "Yeah, maybe. You can probably come over to the house tonight for movie night." Izzie offered.

* * *

_**BVO:**__I believe all kinds of things happen to all kinds of people. I know this from personal experience. I live in Seattle Grace for crying o__ut loud, and I have my interns…__** [Show Cristina yelling at her interns to move**_

_****_"Move! Three come over here!" Dr. Yang yelled.

"W-what do y-you need?" Lexie Grey wondered.

"I got a GSW to the chest, I need you and…" Cristina looked around for help, "TWO! You both scrub in and assist me in surgery. OR 1! GO!"

"Yes, Dr. Yang." Two said.

Cristina was about to go scrub in when McDreamy caught her eye. "McDreamy! Derek! Dr. Shepard!" Cristina yelled, but she got no response from him. She ran over and hit him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" McDreamy asked.

"For you screwing up Meredith, once again!" Cristina yelled, "You have two options, Shepard."

"And what are these two options?"

"You stay away from that scrub nurse, Rose, or you forget about Meredith and leave her the heck alone!" Cristina replied fiercely.

"You do know that I am your superior, don't you Dr.Yang?" Shepard questioned.

"Don't Dr.Yang me. You mess my friend up you live with the consequences!" Cristina said while shoving him away. "Anyway, I have a surgery scheduled."

* * *

_**BVO:**__ even though they aren't interns anymore…well except for George O'Malley. __**You see George watching Izzie and Callie talk which put a smile on his face **_

"Callie. Izzie. What are you up to?" he asked suspicously staring at Izzie's hand.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Callie asked, "Izzie, here, knocked out a lady." Izzie grinned and showed him her hand.

"That? I knew that. She's the new OB/GYN replacement." George replied.

"She's what?!" Izzie screamed, "Sorry. It's just…I wanted to go into OB/GYN. Now, looks like there's a fat chance. I had to though, she said something about Hannah…"

"Yeah. She said something about Hannah? All I heard is that you knocked her out and broke your hand." George inquired.

"Yes, George, she called Hannah a witch. So I gave her a speech and decked her." Izzie said happily.

"Oh. I would've decked her, too." He said finding himself staring at Callie,"What are you doing Callie?"

"Um…you know, working on my patient." She said pointing to Izzie. "She's a handful." Izzie then waved and grinned.

"I will let you two lovebirds talk while I go find Bailey." Iz commented.

"But…Fine." George responded, "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, tonight I'm coming to movie night at Mer's house and I have a surgery in five minutes. You?" Callie asked.

"Me too. I have to go though." George replied, "See you around, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_**BVO:**__ Anyways, I am a neutral person. I can be bad and I can be good. __**Show Bailey sitting in the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic**_

Miranda Bailey sat in the clinic alone for a minute before Sydney Heron cam bursting in. "Dr. Bailey, how are you today?" she asked.

"Fine, Dr. Heron. How are you?" Bailey said in her best nice voice.

"What about that Dr. Stevens punching out the new doctor?" Sydney responded.

Bailey stopped for a minute and thought about it, "Well, Stevens was standing up for her daughter. I get it. Anyways, the doctor was only here on a case, so she's gone now."

"You know, I think you are too mean on your residents. That is probably the reason they start fights and knock people out. You should be nice and let them heal from all their damages. Like Grey, she almost died, she's got a romantic roller-coaster going on with Dr. Shepard, her mom died, her fake-mom died, her half-sister is here, and her father slapped her. And Stevens, she is an emotional roller coaster too!" Sydney informed.

"You think that I don't know all this? That is why I am so hard on them. That's why I take care of them. I give them what they want unless it's freaking relationship advice." Bailey yelled, "So, Sydney how about you leave right now!"

"Yes, boss." Sydney said as she walked away.

* * *

"Izzie." Callie said while walking into the resident's lounge before she left work. 

"Huh?" she said while eating a chocolate cake.

"Is your daughter okay?" Callie responded while eyeing the delicious looking cake.

Izzie cut a piece of the cake out and slid it across the lounge's table. "Hannah? Yeah. She is fine. They are just taking precautions before they release her." Iz said quietly.

"This is good." Callie said referring to the cake, "Did you make it yourself?"

Izzie nodded, "Yeah, I went home for about an hour to think and then I ended up making a cake and some muffins and like…the whole kitchen is filled with a bunch of stuff."

Callie started laughing. "Well, you know, we don't have to order anything tonight."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. We do, though, Meredith and Cristina will want some pizza." Izzie said sarcastically.

"Fine." Callie stated.

Suddenly Meredith, Cristina, and Alex walked in looking at the two suspiciously. "Callie, you coming over tonight?" Cristina asked her friend.

"Yeah, Stevens invited me earlier."

"Oh. Okay." Cristina said and asked Mer quietly, "What's going on here, you know, with Izzie and Callie?"

"Hey! You know we can hear you, right? Anyways, we kind of talked all this crap over when she looked at my hand." Iz said pointing to her right hand. "So, I kind of invited her over."

"Barbie is friends with Ex-She-O'Malley?" Cristina wrinkled her nose, "As long as you don't come over to my apartment."

"Yeah and we are working on getting it back to She-O'Malley." Callie said smiling.

"Well, let's get going. It's already 7:30!" Meredith said, "We need to go get tequila before we get home!"

* * *

_**BVO:**__ So, everything happens for a reason. __**See the movie night at Meredith's house**_

"What are we watching first?" Cristina asked. "We have _Live Free or Die Hard, Transformers, Mission Impossible: 3, Grease, Miss Congeniality, Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End, _and _Raising Helen_."

"_Raising Helen_!" Izzie said.

"I agree with Iz." Mer happily announced.

"_Live Free or Die Hard_!" George insisted.

"I agree with George!" Callie said.

Alex, still deciding, said, "Me too."

"Okay, looks like we are watching _Live Free or Die Hard_." Cristina said happily.

Izzie and Alex got up to get some popcorn for everybody.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey, you know when I said that I didn't want you with anyone else?" Iz asked.

Alex didn't need to think back, he remembered it like it was yesterday. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I…um…I meant it." Izzie Stevens quietly stated.

Alex's face lit up, "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah. It just took me awhile to realize that I still felt the same about you." Iz said while taking Alex and kissing him.

Suddenly Callie came in and cleared her throat. "Umm…I think I'll just go now."

"No, I was just…uh…leaving." Alex stated.

"Sure you were." Callie replied smiling, "So, you still got a thing for Karev, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Izzie said as the popcorn finished. She took the bowl and ran into the living room.

Callie followed Izzie into the living room. "I am so sure you don't, but now I have blackmail worthy stuff." She said with a wicked grin.

"You wouldn't."

"I would!" Callie replied, "I so totally would!"

"The movie is starting!! Everyone sit down and shut up!" Cristina yelled.

"Make sure you sit by Karev, Stevens." Callie said winking.

Instead of sitting by Alex she went over and sat by George. Callie mouthed: You wouldn't and Izzie then mouthed back to Callie: I would, heck I have. "Hey Izzie, I'll switch with you." Callie said.

"Fine. You win." Iz replied.

* * *

_**BVO:**__ It happens. Like a relationship that ends and then they get back together and forget about that one problem that they had. Even if it was a huge problem, it was a mistake that they can get over. __**Show **__**Callie and George dancing. Izzie is watching with a smile on her face **__Together. Like Hope&Faith. Or in this case: Meredith and Derek__** Flashback to Derek kissing Rose**__, George and Callie __**Flashback to them fighting about Izzie**__, Chief and Adele__**[Flashback to when Adele had a miscarriage**__, and even me and Tucker __**Show them holding baby Tuck**__. Though the last one…it didn't end right. __**show Bailey sitting in the clinic alone in her street clothes**__ Again, __everything happens for a reason._

**END OF EPISODE 1**


	2. LOVE

**EPISODE 2: "L.O.V.E."**

"Wake up!" Izzie yelled to Mer, Cris, Callie, George, and Alex who where still sound asleep on the couches. "Work starts in thirty minutes and this is the last time I tell you to get your butts up!" Iz said already dressed and showered.

Callie rolled over and mumbled something under her breath. "Stevens, can I use your shower?"

"Um, yeah. What are you going to wear?" Izzie asked.

"I'll just wear my jacket and nobody will know that I'm wearing the same thing as yesterday. Grey, Yang, Karev, and George wake up, now!" Callie said.

Izzie was halfway out the door when she turned around and said, "Hey, I'm going in now to see Hannah…I mean if she will let me and if she's still here." Izzie stated, "Anyways, can you make sure these guys wake up and get to work?"

Callie nodded and rushed upstairs to shower.

* * *

Cristina, Alex, Meredith, Callie walked into the hospital five minutes late and rushed to find Bailey. "Yang, Karev, Grey, and Torres, what do I owe this pleasure of you all being late?" Bailey asked. 

"We, umm…it's just that we…" George started saying.

"Spit it out O'Malley, I have patients to deal with and the rest of you have interns!"

"I accidently forgot to turn back on the alarm clocks." Izzie said trying to help them out.

Bailey stood there wondering why her residents were acting so strange. "Whatever, just get dressed and save lives!" Miranda said.

_**

* * *

**_

IVO:_ Commitment. We, as surgeons, __**Show Cristina doing charts**__ friends, __**Show Izzie and Meredith talking about Alex and Derek**__ wives/husbands, and girlfriends/boyfriends __**Show George and Callie walking together**__ have to be committed to everything we do. _

* * *

"Dr. Grey, would you like to assist me in a craniotomy today?" McDreamy said with his McDreamy smile.

"Yes, I would." Meredith replied smiling.

Derek and Meredith stood there for a minute just staring at each other before Rose came over and interrupted. "Can I be in your craniotomy today, Dr. Shepard?" she said with a wicked glance at Meredith.

"Um…I already have enough nurses, maybe next time?" he said.

"I'll take you up on that, Derek." Rose replied.

"It's Dr. Shepard." Meredith said.

Rose stared at Meredith for a few minutes trying to crack her. "Maybe to you, but not to me."

"Why would it be any different, Rose?" McDreamy asked.

"Well, I am your girlfriend, right?" she said with high hopes.

"I don't know who you think you are but you better stay away from my man!" Meredith yelled looking straight at Rose. Derek looked at her as if to say keep going. "Derek and I have been together since last year, and we just had a few bumps in the road. So, you stay away from my McDreamy!" Meredith exploded.

Rose was astonished and looked at Derek who nodded his head which caused Rose to run away crying.

* * *

_**IVO:**__ We have to be especially committed as doctors. They say that if you aren't committed it's a lost cause.__**[You see Bailey walking down the hall with a bunch of charts**_

* * *

"Doctor Bailey! I need you to scrub in on my craniotomy today." Derek Shepard said.

"Shepard are you serious? You think I want to be in the same room as you and Grey?" Bailey asked.

McDreamy smiled, "Yes, I am serious. Anyways, I will take that as a "no", right?" he asked.

"Correct, Shepard. Now, shoo," Bailey yelled," I have residents to take care of and charts to do!"

McDreamy walked away smiling. "Miranda! I need you in OR 2, right now!" the Chief yelled.

* * *

"Boo! How are you?" a pretty brownish-reddish haired lady said to Alex Karev. 

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Alex said astounded.

Rebecca looked at him quizzically then said, "its Ava, remember?"

"No, Rebecca, it's not Ava. You need to stop pretending and go back to Jeff. He's a good guy, you know." Alex replied.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?! You are my boyfriend…aren't you?" Rebecca asked nicely.

"No. I'm not your boyfriend. I don't like you anymore." He replied but was caught off guard when Rebecca kissed him. Alex tried pulling away but she wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Alex want to go to Joe's with me….?" Izzie asked before she saw Rebecca. "You ass! I thought…You know what…I hate you!" she said running out the door.

Alex pushed Rebecca off of him and ran after Izzie. "Izzie! Izzie! Wait up! I can explain!" he shouted after her.

* * *

_**IVO:**__If you get too committed things can end up bad and if you aren't committed enough they can too. Trust me, I know all about these things.__**[Show Izzie and Alex in a linen closet**_

* * *

"Izzie. There you are. I thought that I wouldn't be able to find you. Are you okay?" Alex said walking into the linen closet by the nurse's station.

"I'm…I'm fine." She replied.

Alex moved down to the floor so that he was sitting next to Izzie. "You thought that I was going to cheat on you again, didn't you?" He asked.

Izzie nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I knew that you had feelings for her and I thought that maybe…"

"That they would be stronger than how I feel for you? No, Iz." He said, "I love you."

Izzie looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I do. I have loved you since before Olivia." He smiled.

"I love you, too." Izzie said placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Callie! Callie Torres, how are you today?" George asked wrapping his arm around Callie's shoulder. 

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked.

"Great. Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Well, I was just going to go home, but I guess I can go out with you tonight." She said smiling.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby at eight, okay?"

" 'Kay." Callie smiled.

* * *

_**IVO:**__I get too committed when I have patients like Heather Douglas, or even Denny Duquette. __**Flashback of Izzie and Denny **__I wasn't committed enough to my daughter, Hannah__, so I put her up for adoption. __**you see Izzie checking to see if Hannah left yet**_

* * *

Izzie was pacing in front of Hannah's door before she left. "Stevens, you have to go in there sometime." Bailey said startling Izzie.

"Oh, hey Dr. Bailey. Yeah, I guess I should go in before I leave."

"You're a strong girl, Stevens." Bailey said revealing her soft side.

"Thanks, Bailey." Iz said opening the door to Hannah's room.

"Hi, I'm dr. Stevens. How are you doing?"

"I know. I'm good. How are you?" hannah replied.

"You know who I am?" Iz replied.

"Yeah. My mom told me earlier."

"Okay, well…that's good." Izzie said fighting back tears.

"Are you okay?" hannah asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I finally get to meet you."

"I don't know. Anyway, thanks for coming."

"No problem. I should get going right about now." Izzie said sadly walking out the door.

"Mom! Wait. I just want you to know that I love you, even though I don't know you. You helped save my life and for that I love you. So, thanks." Hannah said.

Izzie starting crying and said, "I love you, too, Hannah. I hope you have a good life."

* * *

Alex was walking around when he ran into Izzie who looked like she had been crying. "Hey, Iz. Is everything alright with you?" he asked. 

"Well, I just…I don't know. Look, I have a daughter and she is twelve. She's here, right now. I just went to her room and we talked. She told me she loved me and it killed me." She confessed.

"That's so sad baby. Is that why you knocked out that lady the other day because I remember O'Malley saying something about a girl?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hey let's go." Alex suggested.

Before the could leave Callie and George walked in hand-in-hand. "Hey. Are you alright?" Callie asked Izzie.

"Umm…yeah. I will be." Izzie replied.

"How about we talk about it at Joe's and we double date?" George asked.

"Okay." Everyone responded.

"Hey, we'll see you there. Give us a moment." Alex said.

"Okay." Callie and George replied and left.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Alex said grabbing Izzie's hand.

"I love you, too." She said pulling him into a kiss.

"Okay, let's go." Alex said pulling away.

* * *

"Meredith, would you care to join me at your house tonight?" McDreamy said with his perfect smile. 

"Hmmm…sure, why not?" Meredith said.

"Let's go."

"Wait, can I bring Cristina?" Mer asked pleadingly.

"Fine."

Meredith ran into the lounge and grabbed Cristina, "You are coming with me to my house tonight. Well, you'll be with me and McDreamy, also. You are coming because you are my bestfriend and I just…whatever you are coming."

"Seriously?" Cristina yelled.

"Seriously. Now let's go." Mer said dragging Cristina to the lobby to get Derek.

* * *

_**IVO:**__Life is all about commitments. Take them and make them work, don't break them.__**[George, Callie, Izzie, and Alex on their double date at **_**Joe's**_****_

* * *

"Hey guys." Alex said holding Izzie's hand.

"Hey. Stevens, are you okay?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Iz asked.

"Hey now, don't change the subject." George said kicking Izzie under the table.

"Ow! Okay, jeez. I went to see Hannah and we talked, that's it." Izzie said.

"She cried." Alex said laughing.

"Ha. What's wrong with that?" Callie asked.

"Yeah!" Izzie said pushing Alex playfully.

"Hey, hey, hey there has been enough fighting today." Alex said, "There's no need for anymore, or somebody will end up hurt."

Izzie and Callie rolled their eyes and said whatever. They continued talking about their days and surgeries.

* * *

"McDreamy keep your hands to yourself!" Cristina yelled. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you are sleeping in my bed!" Derek yelled back.

"It isn't your bed!"

"Well, it's close enough!!"

"Will you guys shut up before I kick you both out?!" Meredith screamed at the two.

"Fine." They both muttered.

Meredith smiled because she had the most important people to her right there with her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm kind of tired, I think we should go home." Izzie said. 

"Yeah, I agree." Callie replied.

"Well, umm…Let's go to Mer's house." George said.

Izzie and Alex looked at him strange,"Duh, where else would we go?"

"Oh, well, I don't know."

Callie then whispered to George, "I don't have any clothes."

"We have atleast one box of yours and mine, still." He said smiling.

"Okay, let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

IVO:_ When you break a commitment you tend to hurt someone, which is so not worth it…_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE 2**


	3. Make This Go On Forever

**EPISODE 3: "MAKE THIS GO ON FOREVER"**

Meredith woke up alone in her bed. "What the…?" she said as she looked around for Derek or Cristina. Then, she heard laughing. Lots of laughing. Mer walked down the stairs, after getting dressed, wondering what all the laughing was about.

"Hey Grey. How did you sleep?" Callie asked seeing Meredith.

"Good. Why is everyone in my kitchen?" she asked.

"Well, you woke us up." George said after a moment of complete silence.

"How did I wake you up?" Meredith said angrily.

"Snoring. They need ear plugs. Why don't you and McDreamy go to the trailer?" Izzie asked. Meredith just huffed and ran out of the house.

"I'm leaving. See you guys at the hospital!" Cristina announced chasing after Meredith.

* * *

"Okay. Someone was totally doing the McNasty last night, I heard it. Which of you did it?" McDreamy asked George, Callie, Izzie, and Alex.

"That is really none of your business." Izzie stated.

"Seriously!" George agreed.

"Well, Stevens, you have some sort glow. You totally did it." Derek said.

Izzie smiled, "Well, if you must know…Yep. Totally. I know for a fact there was something going on in George's fake room last night, too."

Callie frowned. "There was not!" she said.

"That's so not true." George said smiling.

"Told you!" Izzie said.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** All of their pagers said Bailey.

* * *

**MVO: **_**Change happens. All the time. In your everyday life.

* * *

**_

Miranda Bailey was standing in the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic holding a chart to a patient while shaking hands with a familiar red head.

"It's nice to be here, Miranda." The red head said.

"It's great to have you here, again, Dr. Montgomery." Bailey replied.

Stevens, Yang, Torres, and Karev walked up in shock. "Oh my God! Addie! I missed you!" Callie screamed running full speed at Addison.

"Hey girl! I missed you, too." Addison said hugging her best friend. Then, while looking over Callie's shoulder she saw Izzie. "You!" Addison said pointing at Izzie, "I have the right to kick your ass and you know what? I'm going to do it!"

"Addie, no!" Callie said stepping in front of Addison.

"What the…she ruined your marriage!" she said.

"We have moved on, Addie." Callie announced, "She's my friend now."

Izzie stepped back a foot just in case, "Yeah. Well, nice seeing you Dr. Montgomery, I have to go find my attending."

"That would be…Dr. Montgomery, Stevens." Bailey smiled.

* * *

"Hey." McDreamy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Umm…hey. How are you?" Meredith asked.

"I'm great, especially since I have the night off." He said with his McDreamy smile.

"Oh. That's nice. You going to ask your beatiful girlfriend to go to Joe's with you?" Meredith asked slyly.

He stood there for a second just thinking, "You know what? I think so. Meredith Grey, would you like to accompany me to Joe's tonight?"

Meredith chuckled, "Why yes I would, Dr. Shepard."

"Then it's a date. Six thirty, Joe's, be there." he replied kissing her on the cheek and slowly walking away.

* * *

**MVO: **_**When change happens we usually hate it, but once in a while we love it. This time around we love it.

* * *

**_

Cristina Yang walked the catwalk in a fast walk sort of way trying to find Meredith, her best friend. Then, out of nowhere, she saw him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Oh God, here he comes.

"Dr. Yang, is it?" he said.

"Yes it is, who's asking?" Cristina said while holding back a blush.

"Dr. Andrew Johnson, but I think you can call me Andrew." He smiled.

_He is so McPerfect…Wow. Cristina stop! Talk._ "Um..Right. Cardiothoraics, right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Correct. So, I was…wondering…if you wanted to got to the bar across the street with me tonight." McPerfect stated.

"Well, I guess…" she smiled while her pager beeped, "I have to go."

McPerfect smiled as she walked away and yelled after her, "See you at eight?"

"See you at eight." Cristina said over her shoulder.

* * *

**MVO: **_**Everyone becomes happy…blah, blah, blah. You know the rest, right? Well, sometimes we don't always end up happy, just like my person. She got screwed. She had her life with Burke all set up and then he left. He left.

* * *

**_

"Stevens. This is our patient, Mrs..." Addison said pulling back the curtain.

"It's Miss Stevens, dear." The lady said while Izzie peeked in being afraid that it would be her mom,

"Cricket, is that you?"

"Mom?" Izzie asked.

"Cricket! Baby, you look great." Her mom said.

"Um...yeah. Thanks." Izzie whispered unsure of what to do.

"How have you been---" she started but Addison cut her off, "Ma'am, is anything wrong?"

"No, I just came to check on my baby girl."

"We will be back later, Miss Stevens." Addison said pulling Izzie out of the into the main part of the clinic.

* * *

**MVO: **_**She changed for him. Cristina actually changing for someone is rare. Really rare. So this guy…

* * *

**_

Izzie, Addison, and Callie were eating a very late in the clinic since everyone else was in surgery or at Joe's. Izzie looked like her dog just died.

"What are you so worried about, Stevens?" Addie asked.

"Oh, umm…nothing. I'm fine." Iz replied.

Callie laughed, "You know that isn't true."

"It's just…my mom. I haven't seen her or talked to her since I was 18! It's not a big deal, but why did she have to drive 3 hours to get here? You know what? Whatever." Iz said.

"She doesn't know that you were almost married? Or that you have a daughter? Or that you are going into OB/GYN?" Callie wondered out loud.

"Oh, she knows about Hannah..." Izzie replied.

Addison stuck her finger in the air, "Wait. I'm lost. Forgive me but I don't have the slightest clue as to who this Hannah is."

"She's my….daughter." Iz choked out.

"Oh. Sorry. So, you and Karev?" Addison smirked.

"Umm…what about us?"

"You are together? Like love together? Sexy love, not sibling love?" Addison said with a little laugh.

Izzie laughed at this too, "What are you? Another Meredith?"

"What do you mean?"

"Meredith said the same thing about something else. And yeah, Alex and I are together, for the millionth time." Izzie said rolling her eyes.

"Okay." Addison said.

Just then George ran into the room. "So…" He said walking over to sit with Callie. "How are my ladies doing today?" he asked.

Addison chuckled, "One: who said I was one of your ladies? Two: I am fine. Three: we were talking."

"Well, sorry." He said pretending to be sad.

"Suck it up, O'Malley." Izzie said laughing.

"My day was horrible until you came into it." Callie replied which caused Addison and Izzie to burst out laughing. "What is so funny about that?" Callie asked.

"Nothing." Izzie and Addison said receiving death glares which caused them to run out of the room.

"Now that they are gone…" George said kissing Callie, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"No, but I sure would love to know." She replied returning George's kiss.

"I love you to the stars and back." He said hugging her.

Callie giggled, "Aw. That as the dorkiest thing ever, but I loved it."

* * *

"DEREK!" Meredith yelled while running down the hallway.

McDreamy turned around and saw Mer running full speed towards him. "Woah, Mer. What?"

"I have to cancel tonight…I sware I will make it up to you though." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"It's okay, I saw that you had to be on-call tonight. So, tomorrow?" he flashed his smile.

"Umm…If I can. I love you. Gotta go." Mer said quickly.

"Right, bye. Love you, too." He said watching her go.

_**

* * *

MVO: This guy better not screw her up. If he does, I will personally kill him. On the other hand I could have Izzie go all trailer park on his ass, but I think I could handle him.**_

* * *

Cristina practically ran to Joe's as soon as her watch said eight o'clock. As soon as she go there she saw

Andrew, which put a smile to her face. "Anyone sitting here?" she asked as she sat down next to Andrew.

He looked around for a second and then said, "No, but my date is running a little late…so, if anyone comes in…run."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"How are you doing Cristina? I haven't seen you in here for awhile." Joe asked while pouring her a glass of tequilla.

"Oh, you know, same as ever, Joe." Cristina said smiling.

"Have fun." Joe replied.

"I will. So, Andrew…how was your day?" she asked.

"Great I had a aortic valve replacement…"

* * *

"Mer, I met a guy. A wonderful guy." Cristina said walking happily into the on-call room where Meredith Grey was laying in.

"We both get our happily ever afters?! That's great. Wait…you are happy. Did you get laid?" Meredith inquired.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cristina replied jumping onto Mer's bed.

"You so totally did. Was he good? Who is he? Where does he work? How did you meet him?" Meredith asked happily.

Cristina sighed, "Yes, I did. He was. His name is Andrew. He works here somewhere. I met him at Joe's and he is so hot."

"Aw. I want to meet my future brother-in-law." Meredith laughed, "What field is he in?"

"He's in cardio." She smiled.

"That's great Cristina!" Mer replied giving Cris a hug.

"Whoa. If I find out that you told someone I hugged you and that I was actually happy…you are dead." Cristina said.

"Very funny. You wouldn't kill your person."

"True."

**

* * *

MVO: **_**Anyway, change…today for Cristina, it rocks.**_

**

* * *

END OF EPISODE 3**

**

* * *

A/N: What do you think about Andrew? Izzie's mom will be in the next few. OH! George's mom will be in the next one, too! The last epi ["Lay Your Hands On Me" inspired me. Oh, and next ep will have more LEXZIE and MERDER. Possibly some O'Callie. I'm thinking about making another fanfic centered around LEXZIE, but I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy…REVIEW!**


	4. Complicated Pt 1

**

* * *

EPISODE 4****: "****COMPLICATED****"**

"Dr. Grey, why are you here so early?! I told you that you had a half day today!!" Bailey shouted seeing Meredith lying on a gurney.

"I was just…I slept here last night…" Meredith replied.

Bailey moved closer, "Grey, I told you to leave at 12:00 last night! Go HOME!"

"Yes ma'am." Meredith said running away from a severely ticked off chief resident.

* * *

_**CVO: Complications. They suck whether they're in surgery or in relationships

* * *

**_

Izzie was sleeping in the clinic because she had been too tired to drive and to lazy to walk down to the tunnels. Alex came up from behind her and hugged her.

"Hmm…Oh, hey Alex." She asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Iz. How was your night?"

Izzie sat up, "It was pretty awful…sleeping in here and all, yours?"

"Good but it would've been better if you were with me." Alex replied while pulling her into a big hug.

Suddenly, Bailey opened the clinic doors and walked up to Alex and Izzie. "What do you fools think you're doing? Get out of my clinic!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Alex said while grabbing Iz's arm and pulling her with him. "Whoa, Bailey's on the warpath, huh?" he asked.

"I guess." Izzie replied holding back a laugh. They saw Cristina, looking like she had just been told that her dog died, walking behind Hahn. "Cristina, are you okay?" Iz asked.

"Yeah, I just…no. Can you get Meredith?" Cristina said quietly.

"Sure, no problem." Izzie and Alex said.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey." Erica Hahn said slightly aggravated.

"Yes, Dr. Hahn?"

"Your resident, Cristina Yang…" she said, "I do not need her on my service anymore!"

Bailey looked startled, "What do you mean, you don't need her? Of course you do, she's Cristina Yang, the cardio-god-in-training…or whatever."

"You know your residents too well, Dr. Bailey. I do not want Yang anymore and I mean it! I'll take Stevens or Grey." Hahn argued.

"Take Grey, and if I hear a complaint about Grey you get Yang back." Bailey said. She then turned on her heel and left without hearing the rest of what Hahn was going to say.

* * *

_**CVO: When you are in surgery and a complication arises…well, you do your hardest, no matter what.**_

* * *

"Cris! Iz and Alex said you wanted to talk to me?" Meredith said finding Cristina stretched out in the on-call room bed.

_"I think I cut her artery." Cristina announced unsteadily._

_"Be careful! We are trying to save this little girl's life here!" Dr. Hahn yelled._

_Cristina's hand started shaking, "Yes ma'am." She took the needle and started stitching up the artery but it wouldn't stop bleeding._

_"Dr. Yang, MOVE! NOW!" Erica said pushing Cristina out of the way. She finished the stitch and got the artery to stop bleeding. "Okay, now put your fingers right there. Be very still and keep them in place."

* * *

_

_**CVO: Though, sometimes we freeze and forget those years we spent in medical school and when that happens…it's like taking a shot in the dark.

* * *

**_

_Cristina did as she was instructed. She knew how to do the surgery. She just forgot. Somehow. "Okay, now what?" she asked Hahn._

_"Now, you need to make sure the stitches are tight, but don't pull too tight on it." Cristina pulled on the stitch and blood went everywhere. "Dr. Yang, did I not tell you to be careful?! Just set the scalpel down and scrub out."_

"What's wrong, Cristina?" Meredith asked. Cristina was now shaking out of control. "I'll be right back. I need to get you a bag and some water." Meredith said while running out of the closet.

* * *

_**CVO: You don't know what will happen until it's done

* * *

**_

Mark Sloan was walking through the cafeteria when he saw Addison. They were supposed to be together right about now, but they weren't, were they? No. He went up and sat down with her.

"Oh, hey Mark. How are you?" Addie said not even looking up from her laptop.

"The same. Hey, did you know they started Nurses Against Mark Sloan?"

"Really? Well, I bet they were just tired of getting hit on by you." Addison said standing up.

Mark chuckled, "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you are just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? You or the nurses?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Oh yeah. I think you are jealous of the nurses." He replied standing not even half an inch from her.

Instead of replying she just grabbed his arm and led him to an on-call room. By the time they got there she had been paged twice. They blew it off and kept stripping each other. They were both in their bottoms and then suddenly the door was opened.

"Dr. Montgomery what do you think you are doing? You are a guest in this hospital! Get back to work you fools!" Bailey screamed. _God, why did you make people that think just about sex and surgery? _Dr. Bailey thought to herself.

* * *

George O'Malley was walking through the hallway but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mom standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Oh, Georgie, there you are!" Louise O'Malley said running towards her son.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" George asked.

"I was just coming to see how you and…CALLIE!" Louise yelled as she spotted Callie walking towards them.

Izzie and Callie about had a heart attack when they heard Mrs. O'Malley call Callie's name. "Hide!" Izzie suggested.

"I can't she sees me…you can go though." Callie said.

"Okay….I will talk to you later." Izzie said.

"Yeah, if I make it out alive." Callie joked.

Louise looked at Callie suspiciously as she saw a blonde head pop out from behind Callie, "Izzie? Izzie Stevens? Get over here, right now, you two!"

"Jeez. Can't that woman give us a break?" Izzie said to Callie as they neared Mrs. O'Malley, "Mrs. O'Malley! I missed you!"

"Izzie, Callie. Let's talk. You, me, and Georgie, okay?"

Izzie and Callie knew the only thing they could do was nod their heads.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Horizontal Mambo." Mark Sloan said while setting his food down on the table.

"Hey, Mr. I-got-caught-with-Addison-by-Bailey." Derek replied with a wicked grin.

"Ooooh, burn. Good thing I'm in plastics." Mark returned cockily.

McDreamy laughed, "Well, it looks like you aren't that much of a dad…today."

Mark grabbed his chest, "Oh that hurts, buddy."

"Good." Derek stood up.

"What you doing tonight? Wanna grab a drink?"

"Date with Meredith." Shepard said walking away.

* * *

_**CVO: You can mess your whole career up with complications, whether they are public or personal.

* * *

**_

"Dr. Bailey, I saw that Dr. Hahn kicked Dr. Yang off of her service," Andrew stated.

"Yes, why?" Bailey asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I am a cardiothoracic attending…" he started.

Bailey laughed, "You want Yang? You got her."

"Well, thank you." He said with his McPerfect smile.

Bailey stopped and poked him, "But no funny business, you understand?"

"Okay?" he said.

"Okay." Bailey said leaving.

"YES!" Dr. Johnson yelled with a jump.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE OF EPISODE 4

* * *

**


	5. Complicated Pt 2

**EPISODE 4: "COMPLICATED" CONT'D**

"Dude. We are so lucky that she let us go. I almost suffocated myself in there." Callie told Izzie as they walked to lunch.

"Totally. I guess she's back to liking both of us." Izzie replied, "I mean, she didn't look too upset, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like she should be mad…I mean, George and I are back together and you and I are friends…what else would she want?"

Izzie grabbed her salad and jumped into a seat, "You know, I really don't know. I think she wants a few grandkids though…"

"Seriously?" Callie scoffed, "Wait…well, she did bring baby clothes last time…"

Izzie laughed but then stopped when she noticed that she had missed a page, "Hey…I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Um…sure."

* * *

_**CVO: Dr. Bailey has told us many times that we should leave everything outside of the hospital…I guess we just can't grasp the concept of doing that.

* * *

**_

"Mom, what do you want from me?" Izzie Stevens asked her mother.

"Well, I was just…Iz, I got evicted. I need somewhere to go…and well, I figured you would let your poor, old mother stay with you." She said sadly, but clearly she was faking it.

"YOU GOT WHAT?" Izzie screamed.

"Evicted, baby." Her mom said.

Izzie paced around the room. "How is that possible? I made sure that you had enough money…I sent you it. Didn't you get it?" Iz said starting to loose it.

Her mom smiled, "Yes, I got it. I—"

"Then why did you get EVICTED?"

"I'm sorry. Can't I just stay with you?"

Izzie laughed, "Why would I want you, of all people, to stay with me? Also, who says I'm living alone. I live with four other people and sometimes it's six! I can't, not that I really would want to if I had my own house…or was only living with my boyfriend."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think that—"

"That's right, you NEVER think! You just do it. You can't just pop up in my life after 10 years expecting me to help you out." Izzie said. "I…you know what? Just go…Go." She said pointing to the door.

"Okay..." her mother said lightly.

* * *

_**CVO: Well, I'm going somewhere with this…and it's that, well, I froze. Yes, me, Cristina Yang! Of all people, I had to freeze.

* * *

**_

Meredith ran as fast as she could back to the on-call room where Cristina was. Cristina was a wreck when she opened the door. "Cris? What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"I…I killed…her." Cristina said. As she said that the door opened revealing Andrew.

"Cristina? Are…you okay?" Andrew asked as the scene in front of him played out in his mind.

Cristina didn't say anything but patted the bed on the other side of her and Meredith.

"Cristina, you're in good hands now…I have to go. Okay?" Meredith asked. "Take care of her." She said turning towards Andrew.

"Yes, ma'am. You must be Meredith, right?" he said.

"Yeah. So, I'll be back later." She said opening the door.

"Okay."

* * *

_**CVO: Cristina Yang does not freeze in surgery!

* * *

**_

Louise O'Malley was standing at the exit of Seattle Grace Hospital when suddenly a woman walking out looked vaguely familiar. "Ma'am, do I…umm…know you?" Louise asked.

"No. Catherine Stevens, you?" The lady said between sniffles.

"Stevens! That's why I thought you looked so familiar! Izzie Stevens, that's your daughter, right?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"Umm…yeah. I got to go…I'm sorry." Catherine said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"Well, I'm off to – wait, do you know where Izzie lives?" She said.

Louise smiled, "Yeah, my Georgie lives there, too. I'll take you, if you want…"

"Okay."

* * *

**END OF PART TWO OF EPISODE 4

* * *

**


	6. Love Song

**

* * *

EPISODE 5: "LOVE SONG"

* * *

**

"Hey… Do you wanna go to my party tonight?" Izzie asked as Alex walked by.

"Sure." he said giving her a kiss.

"Okay." Izzie blushed.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn…that's Shepard. I got to go, see you later?" Alex asked.

"Um...Sure." Iz replied.

"Ok, bye." He said walking away.

Izzie dropped her head onto the counter and suddenly remembered that she needed her surgery notes which were left at home. "Damn it!" She said as she ran down the hall to the parking lot.

* * *

_**CVO: I don't want to think of anything else but surgery…it's Valentine's Day…EW. Why would anyone spend a whole day talking about love and mushy stuff when we can be at the hospital saving lives?**

* * *

_

Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang where sitting in the bathroom talking after a long day of work.

"I hope it doesn't..." Mer stated.

"If it does, I'll kill McDreamy. I swear. Because I'm your person I will permanently break his heart and refuse to fix it." Cristina said with a laugh.

"Ok."

* * *

"Where do you think they're at?" Catherine asked Mrs. O'Malley.

Louise looked at her watch, "I don't know. Georgie should be home today."

"Oh! Look there's my Izzie." Catherine said.

Izzie jumped out of her car and stopped when she saw her mom and George's mom waiting outside. "Mrs. O'Malley…Hey. Mom." She said unlocking the door.

"Sweetie…are you okay?" Louise asked politely.

"Uh…Yeah. I just need to grab my notes and get back…So, bye." Izzie said while grabbing her notes.

"Okay, love you." Catherine said.

"Yeah." Iz replied while sprinting out of the house.

"Let's check to see if anyone is home."

* * *

"Karev what took you so long to get here?" Shepard yelled.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"That's right. You better be sorry."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Where's Meredith, Karev. That's what I want to know." Derek asked.

"I don't know. She's probably at home. Call her." Alex said walking away.

"Yeah, I'll call her." McDreamy said while pulling his phone out.

* * *

Cristina pointed at it, "Oh look it's done."

"Crap." Mer answered when she saw a plus sign.

"Mer, spawn is going to be coming out of you." Cris laughed.

"Shut up."

"No."

Meredith hit Cristina, "Wait really shut up. I hear footsteps."

"It's Izzie…no doubt."

"No...It's…OMG. I think its George's mom."

"Shit."

_**

* * *

** _

**CVO: Oh that's right, I will not be at work today because Izzie is having a party. At least she didn't invite any losers like last years party.**

* * *

Alex was about to go home until he saw that Bailey was pissed. "KAREV!" she yelled, "Where are my other residents?"

"At home, I think." Alex shrugged.

"They better have a damn good reason to be there!" she said starting to walk away.

"WAIT! Dr. Bailey, would you like to go to a party at Meredith's house tonight? It might make you feel better and less mad." Alex offered.

"Karev stop suck- wait, what time?" she asked curiously.

"In an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

Louise and Catherine were running up the stairs towards the voices, "George? Are you here?"

"Maybe it's his roommates." Catherine suggested.

* * *

Callie and Addison were in the Resident's lounge when suddenly Izzie and Mark walked in.

"Hey guys," Callie said.

Addie looked at Sloan and she tried to hide her face as it heated up. "Hey."

"Hi." Mark and Izzie replied.

"You okay, Stevens?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm great. You two wan to go to my party in twenty minutes?"

"Totally, it beats sitting around here." Addie replied with a smile.

"Can I come with you Addie?" Mark said pleadingly.

Addison looked Izzie who shook her head no, "I think it's a girl thing…too bad."

"Oh, okay." He said admitting to defeat. He walked out of the room to the three women laughing.

"Hey, let's get going." Callie suggested.

"Okay," Addie and Iz replied.

* * *

"Cristina," Meredith whispered, "We need to get out of here before we get all mothered."

"I know!"

"Come one…" Mer said as she bravely opened the door.

"Shit." Cristina muttered as she saw who was behind the door.

"Hi Mrs. O'Malley! Ms. Stevens!" Meredith said while making sure Cristina was hidden behind the door. "Hide," she whispered.

"How are you darling?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I am…fine." Meredith said.

**Work it, make it, do it. Makes us harder, faster, STRONGER!**

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's my phone." She flipped her phone open and saw that it was Derek, "I'm sorry but I have to take this."

* * *

_**CVO:**__ **I know how I froze yesterday and that was incredibly hard to get over…but I have a boyfriend again. I **_**_am okay__ Well, today…the boyfriend is at Mercy West, but I am happy here with Meredith.

* * *

_**

George was walking towards the house door with his hands full of who knows what. He fiddled with the keys before actually opening the door and then to be greeted by a house full of women, except for Alex.

"GEORGE!" Izzie and Callie yelled patting at the couch beneath them.

"Hey!" he gave Izzie a hug, "This is for you!"

She graciously accepted the flower and gave him a great big bear hug, "Thanks George, that's really nice of you."

"No problem," he said while pulling Callie up and handing her a bouquet of flowers and chocolate, "and this, this is for you."

* * *

"Derek, what do you want?" she yelled into her phone.

"I wanted to know why you aren't here today."

"I'm not feeling well."

"You're lying. Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Derek!"

"NO! No you don't! You can't even tell me about your childhood."

"But that's not…" she started.

"No!" he interrupted. "Let me finish. I know...I know you had this terrible childhood…but you can't even let me in. I'm supposed to be your knight in shining whatever and you can't let me in."

* * *

"If you fools think I'm staying here for more than ten minutes you're out of you're damn minds!" Bailey yelled.

Miranda, just calm down a little and have some fun!" Addison said grabbing Bailey's shoulders.

"Addison, what do you know about calming down?" Miranda said. Addie just bit her lip and walked away. "That's what I thought!" Bailey yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

"I don't understand. You can tell Cristina or Izzie, heck even O'Malley, but you can't even tell me! I was your boyfriend! You wouldn't tell me anything." He finished exasperated.

"Okay." She said trying to be reasonable. "You want to know why I can't let you in. It's because of my dad. He was supposed to be there for me and teach me things, but he wasn't there! He left my mother and I couldn't trust him after that! I can't trust you because…because…"

"You can't trust me because you think I'll leave you one day?" he finished for her.

"Yeah." She said lowering her voice a little.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I really do love you though."

Meredith stared at her phone for a moment before answering, "I love you, too, Derek."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Yeah." She said closing her phone and throwing it on her bed. She walked downstairs to the party that was supposedly going on.

* * *

**CVO: **_**Also, I have to start helping Meredith out…She's pregnant.**

* * *

_

Callie was standing there unable to say anything until she finally snapped out of it, "Thank you! I love them George! They are beautiful."

"Just like you…" he said giving her a kiss.

George's mom cleared her throat which caused him to snap his head behind him. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I brought Ms. Stevens here."

"Oh, okay. Happy Valentine's Day ladies!" George said causing Lexie, Izzie, Addison, Catherine, Louise, Bailey, Cristina, Meredith and Callie to smile in his direction.

* * *

Izzie was standing in front of her mom nervously. "So, you are staying?" she asked.

"No." Catherine answered flat-out.

"Oh, where are you going?" Iz asked.

"To a hotel." Her mom answered.

"Okay."

"Bye cricket."

"Bye mom," Izzie said quietly as her mom walked away, "Wait mom!"

"Yeah?" she said turning around quickly.

Izzie walked closer to her mom, "I love you. I just wanted you to know that. Even with me and you fighting…I'll always love you. No matter how horrible my childhood was. Ok?"

"I love you too sweetie." Her mom said while wrapping Izzie into a tight hug.

"Happy Valentine's day mom."

"Same to you. Bye."

* * *

_**CVO:**__ **Now, I won't be planning anything. Actually, I plan on **__**being with my best friend and having lots of fun tonight.**_

* * *

Alex Karev was standing in the middle of a room full of women, but he was only thinking of one though, Izzie. He was trying to build up the courage to talk to her and get dinner started. "Take her to the kitchen and help her cook," Addison told Alex.

"What?" Alex asked her.

"Take her in there and help her out. She'll love it because she'll be with someone she loves and be doing something she loves." Addison said with a smile.

"Um…thanks?" Alex said. He got up, walked over to Izzie, and grabbed her elbow and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Meredith got up and ran to get it. "Hey stranger." She said.

"Hey, happy Valentine's day." Derek said moving aside revealing a small little black lab. "I got him for you."

Meredith's heart melted as soon as she laid eyes on the dog. "Where did you get him?" she asked while scooping him up in her arms.

"The local pound, he was abandoned as a puppy. I thought that you and him would bond." He said smiling at Meredith. He hadn't seen her this happy in along time.

"Thank you, Derek. I love him."

"Your welcome. Now, we need to get this little guy a name he said pulling Meredith and the dog inside.

"You're right," Meredith said, "How about Doc Jr.?"

"That's great." He said planting a kiss on her.

* * *

"Iz, let's make dinner." Alex said as he tugged on Izzie's arm.

She looked at him and kissed him, "Okay, but be careful. You can't cook."

"Okay, you show me how." He said kissing her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alex. I…I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied.

Izzie got out her apron and a few bowls, "Okay, let's get cooking in here. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

"Whatever you say." He said with a his signature smirk.

* * *

"Derek, wait." She said gripping onto Doc Jr.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She said with a tear running down her face.

Derek looked at her with his McDreamy look, "Meredith…that's great! Me, you, Doc Jr., and a baby. Wow. How long have you known?"

"I found out this morning…Cristina and I were in the bathroom and I took the test. I'm going to have Addison and Izzie check me out tomorrow…" she said smiling.

"Okay, let's go tell everyone about the additions to our family." He said.

"You lead the way."

* * *

The night ended with a huge dinner and happy couples. Everyone slept there at Meredith's house, except for Bailey. George and Callie slept in George's room, along with Lexie. Alex and Izzie slept in Alex's room. Addison and Cristina were forced to sleep together in Izzie's room and Meredith, Derek, and Doc Jr. slept in Meredith's room.

**

* * *

END OF EPISODE 5**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you wanted O'Callie…but I spaced and only had them like once. More O'Callie next chapter! I'm glad my internet is working again!! And that we don't have anymore tests! Ha-ha. This was a good chapter for me. I wrote it all today -2/24/08- because I was testing last week and I had to study before the 4****th**** 6****th**** week ended so that I could guarantee myself an A in my classes. I'm back I guess…As soon as I get about 4 reviews I'll update again! **


End file.
